rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacques Schnee/History
Background Jacques Gelè married into the Schnee family and took on their surname. He later took over the Schnee Dust Company after convincing the founder, Nicholas Schnee, that he would be the perfect successor when Nicholas' health began to fail. He fathered two daughters and a son: Winter, Weiss and Whitley Schnee. His first daughter, Winter, studied to become a Huntress at Atlas Academy, and later joined Atlesian Military as a Specialist after graduating. His second daughter, Weiss, left for Beacon Academy to study and become a Huntress as well. Jacques has been stated to have been displeased with both Winter and Weiss' decisions, the former for her career in the military, and the latter for enrolling at Beacon rather than Atlas. At some point he retaliated against Winter by cutting her off from the family fortune. According to Weiss, under his leadership, the Company began to operate in a "moral gray area", and soon became infamous for "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners". This exploitation made them a target for the Faunus militant group known as the White Fang, which began a campaign of terror against the Company, kidnapping and executing board members, interfering with their infrastructure and preying on Schnee family members and friends. This caused the President to become foul-tempered, resulting in a rather difficult childhood for Weiss. Manga In Chapter 3 of the manga, it is said that as a child, Weiss' father always placed extremely high expectations upon her, and in spite of her efforts, she was never able to earn his approval. Weiss attempts to move away from her home in Atlas to study at Beacon Academy in Vale. When her father learns of this, he administers a "test" of her worth, forcing her to fight an Arma Gigas in a dangerous battle. ''RWBY'' In "The Stray", Weiss attributes her difficult childhood to her father's tumultuous emotional state, which was caused by the White Fang's attacks on the Company. She explains to her teammates that this is the reason she despises the White Fang and mistrusts Faunus. In "Mountain Glenn", Weiss states that her father is the reason the Schnee Dust Company descended into controversial activities and that she refuses to let her father be the end of her family legacy. Vytal Festival Tournament During the Vytal Festival, Weiss' father attempts to call her on her Scroll, but Weiss refuses to answer him. In response, he cancels her credit card, cutting her off from the family fortune. Later, Weiss' sister Winter visits Vale and deduces what happened between Weiss and their father, since she experienced a similar situation when she joined the Atlas military. The two sisters commiserate on their shared difficult relationship with their father. Winter says that Weiss has a choice, either get back into her father's favor, or forge her own path independent of his control. That night, Weiss again rejects a call from her father, making her choice to live on her own. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"Lessons Learned" Battle of Beacon In the following mass Grimm invasion of Vale and the destruction of Beacon, Jacques personally comes to Vale to collect her and bring her back home where he believes it is safe. Weiss is seen sitting with him morosely on an aircraft on the way back to Atlas. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"End of the Beginning" After the Fall Following the Fall of Beacon, Jacques is shown arguing with James Ironwood regarding his embargo of exporting Dust. He then tells Weiss that she will be performing vocals at a charity concert for the Schnee Dust Company. Jacques is present at the charity concert and the after-party where he debates with other party guests about politics, including his company's involvement in economic disparity, employment opportunity and Faunus discrimination. He also tries to restrain Weiss when she loses her temper with the attendees. Back at the Schnee Manor, he scolds his daughter for her behavior at the party. During their argument he slaps her when she challenges his right to the Schnee name. Jacques grounds Weiss and declares that Whitley will be the heir instead of her. On the night that James Ironwood informs Jacques that he intends to close the borders of Atlas within a week, the two men get temporarily locked in Jacques' study as Weiss makes her escape. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Remembrance" *"Tipping Point" *"Punished" *"Taking Control" Rigging Mantle Elections On his next appearance, Jacques is now running for a seat in the Atlesian council, running against Robyn Hill. After Ruby's Group and the Ace Operatives completed their objective in securing the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2, Ironwood arrives with a portion of his military. Soon after, Jacques arrived in the mines, angry with Ironwood for making "unauthorized" access to one of his facilities. Jacques then notices Weiss, demanding to know why she was there, only to find his daughter defiantly standing up to him. Jacques then tries to get to Weiss by informing her of her mother's worsening condition, but Team RWBY stands by her side as Weiss declares to him that they are her family now. Jacques leaves, threatening Ironwood. Later that night, Jacques is interrupted by Whitley in his study, to Jacques' anger. Whitley explains they have an uninvited guest in the form of Arthur Watts, to his shock. Watts proposes to Jacques a plan where the Schnee could succeed in both aiding his company and obtain the electoral votes needed to be put in the council. Following this, Jacques shuts down non-essential SDC operations in Mantle, in order to force citizens to vote for him so that he could reopen them without the "threat" of Ironwood. With the help of Watts, Jacques rigs the elections in his favor, granting Watts access to Atlas' security system, allowing for Arthur and Tyrian Callows to stage an attack in Robyn]'s election party. After the attack is complete, Jacques's victory over Robyn is announced, where he delivers an acceptance speech to Atlas and Mantle. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Pomp and Circumstance" *"A Night Off" A Banquet at Schnee Manor Now appointed as a councilman, Jacques' first act is to call upon a banquet in order to prosecute and judge whether Ironwood was worthy of his seat in the Atlesian council, calling upon Robyn, Camilla, and Sleet. At the dinner, Jacques demands to know why Ironwood is keeping the Amity Communications Tower project a secret from the rest of the council, in an attempt to discredit James. Jacques manipulates Winter into having an outburst, allowing for the opportunity to further scorn Ironwood. As Jacques and the council continue raising issues toward Ironwood, Weiss enters, saying Jacques should be tried instead. She shows footage of his interaction with Watts, and the council turns on him for aiding the man they then believe to be behind much of what Ironwood had been blamed for. Jacques attempts to defend himself from their arguments, but he is left to run, and Weiss stops him, arresting him. Councilman Slate suggests he is to be tried for treason and as an accessory to murder. Atlesian guards escort him to the back of a police transport. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Worst Case Scenario" *"Cordially Invited" *"As Above, So Below" Category:History pages